Every Time It Rains
by Romanticizing Girl
Summary: Song-fic. 1x2 shounen-ai. Death-fic. Poor Duo...he's ready to follow Heero...


Every Time It Rains  
Song Fic  
By Romanticizing Girl/Song sung by Ace of Base  
  
As you may have noticed, this is going to be my first actual song fic. The song is a slow one, (lately of LOVED this song, it is very good) and just a note: This fic is shounen-ai meaning boy/boy. Ok?? Oh, anything between ~~ are lyrics.  
  
Disclaimer: For ONCE I own no one in the story, I do not own G-Wing, Heero or Duo.....(Oh, I wish, I wish......^.~)  
  
Every Time It Rains  
Song Fic  
By Romanticizing Girl/Song sung by Ace of Base  
  
The young man stood, his usual braid flying in the some what strong autumn wind. He just stood plainly, looking down at the stone in front of his feet, a tombstone. It was the shape of a sword and on it said:  
Heero Yuy  
He was the Perfect Soldier who fought for peace.   
Now he is the Perfect Angel who overlooks it.....  
The young man knelt at the grave. He raised his head and overlooked the rest of the graveyard. There were flowers at some of them and weeds at others. He turned his head back to the grave of Heero....  
"Heero...."  
  
~ ~I see dark clouds out my window,  
I know a storm is coming any minute.  
And the thunder just confirms my fears,  
And I know the tears are in it.~ ~  
  
"You were my first friend. I remember meeting you so well that day. You held your gun out in front of you to shoot Relena. I shot you because you were the 'bad guy'. I shot you twice. I hope you can forgive me. Then I didn't know what was to happen to the both of us...." A sparkle of a tear came to the corner of his eye, but he quickly wiped it away. "Boys don't cry, remember?"  
  
~ ~ I'll be crying only for to start,  
Looking comes the very first drought.~ ~  
  
"We became such good friends. We fought the war together. After the war, we lived in peace for about one year. Then Mariemaia came and you saved the day once again," he said chuckling about him maneuvering the shuttle. "After that we stayed such good friends. After awhile I realized I liked you in a larger way. I found out I had fallen in love..." he said as his voice faded away to a whisper and his lips went from a slight smile to a sad look.   
  
~ ~'Cause every time it rains,  
I fall to pieces  
So many memories the rain releases.  
I feel you, I taste you, I cannot forget.  
Every time it rains, I get wet.~ ~  
  
"You realized it too, which amazed me. I thought my dream would never happen because you loved Relena. Yet you didn't....we officially became a couple a little later on. Relena got so pissed," he said with a small smile. "Then, then came that wonderful day...."  
  
//Flashback\\  
Duo and Heero stood on a summer's day under some cherry blossom trees. Heero took Duo's hand and knelt. He took out a small case and smiled, a now frequent happening with Heero. He opened it to reveal two golden rings. One had the wings of death around a diamond, while the other had the wing's of an angel.   
In barely a whisper, Heero said, "Duo, will you marry me?"  
Duo gasped in delight and tears came to his eyes in happiness. He smiled widely and said, "Yes. Yes!! YES!!! Ohmigod....yes...."  
"Read the inscription on yours."  
Duo picked up the ring with bat wings and looked. It said, A Fallen Angel has kept me away from death....  
"Perfect..." Duo whispered.  
"Look at mine."  
Duo looked at it. It said, The spirit of Death has kept me alive...  
Duo slipped that ring onto Heero's finger. He then put his finger onto Heero's lips silencing him.   
"Aisheteru Heero..."  
"Aisheteru Duo-kun....."  
//End Flashback\\  
  
~ ~ Darling I am still in love with you,  
As time passes by, it just intensifies.  
I know I'll never be with you again.  
I'll never find another with that kindness in his eyes.~ ~  
  
  
Duo smiled at the thought and he played with the ring on his finger. "Just after we proposed, it started raining. That was the start of our love of the rain. We celebrated every year that moment, and we always hoped it would rain on that day every year. Then....that horrid night. Our wedding night. Just after the wedding...."  
  
//Flashback\\  
After the wedding and reception, the newly wed couple was heading to the hotel. Just before they got into the limousine, a gunshot rang out.......Heero slumped to the floor. Duo frantically said to Heero, "D-don't worry. I called the hospital. You'll be fine..."  
"Duo.....I.....aishiteru...." and he died.   
"Heero.....I...oh god....I'll never forget you...." and that was the first time Duo cried in many, many year...and they never did find the killer....  
//End Flashback\\  
  
"That fateful day...." A tear formed at the corner of Duo's eye once more but this time he did not wipe it away. He simply let it slowly slide down his cheek as more came. "Heero....I'll only and always cry for you...."  
  
~ ~ I'll be trying only for to start,  
Looking comes the very first drought.  
  
'Cause every time it rains,  
I fall to pieces  
So many memories the rain releases.  
I feel you, I taste you, I cannot forget.  
Every time it rains, I get wet.~ ~  
  
"Now...I want to forget, yet I want to remember for as long as I live. Which hopefully will not be much longer. I...I can't live with out you Heero. That is why today shall be my dying day...suicides go to hell. So today, I've planned it out so that I will be murdered. Not suicidal. Heero....see you soon..." Duo knelt and looked up and smiled as he saw the plane, right on time....  
  
~ ~ On sunny days I'm alright,  
I walk in the light.  
And I try not to think about,  
The love I live without.~ ~  
  
Inside the plane was some old OZ pilots with revenge and everlasting want for justice against the Gundam Pilots. Now was the chance for the rebels who were once in the war, had been tipped that one of them would be here. And there he was. The pilot moved his hand to set the missile on target....  
Duo looked around at the beauty of nature. "Aishiteru Heero...." Just as he said that, it started to rain. He smiled a faint smile, even though he was death, he still feared it.   
"Heero............" BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
~ ~ But every time it rains,  
I fall to pieces  
So many memories the rain releases.  
I feel you, I taste you, I cannot forget.  
Every time it rains, I get wet.~ ~  
  
  
So....what does everyone think? I hope it wasn't too bad. Please send me an e-mail with your comments in such. Tell me if I should try more song fics. See ya!! 


End file.
